


Murder

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during 'Limbo'.  Lafferty's POV on how Lynley treats Havers, inspired by the quote at the top of the page.





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

_“Why do you speak so highly of him,” he said to her, “why do you do that? Why do you speak of him as if he put the stars in the sky when he did nothing but break you so goddamn much that the cracks in your heart were practically visible through your eyes?”_

_She laughed, “that’s the thing about love, isn’t it? You let them get away with murder, even if it’s your own.”_

_**Excerpt of a book I’ll never write (via 500lettersforyou)** _

His behaviour, it’s killing her. She’s gifted him the most precious thing she has: herself; and yet he takes her for granted. He tramples over her and her feelings without a second thought, before begging for her to save him.

I found her in a corner of the car park crying. She was embarrassed that I had discovered her and swore me to secrecy. I tried to talk to her, to tell her that he wasn’t worth the pain he was putting her through. She shut me down with just four words. ‘I love him Stuart’.

He doesn’t deserve her.


End file.
